


Airhorn, meet Wild

by Linked_Aurica



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linked_Aurica/pseuds/Linked_Aurica
Summary: Legend and Wild are tied into a prankwar.After Wild's elaborate prank, Legend decides to get back to his friendWhat was that saying again over "Don't wake a sleeping bear?"
Comments: 19
Kudos: 158





	Airhorn, meet Wild

Pranks were a normal occurrence in the house where the group slept. Nine boys couped up in a house, screamed shenanigans. 

Legend was the victim to one of many pranks. He wasn’t aware of the long-haired boy on the roof, ready to throw a whipped cream filled balloon on him. And now he was planning to take his revenge.

\-----

‘’You sure that’s a good idea?’’ Hyrule asked. He looked at Legend, standing in front of his mirror with an air horn in his hand. He smirked, ready to get his revenge.

Wild was downstairs watching a movie. Twilight had gone out for some shopping, Time was sitting at the kitchen table, working.

Warriors and Four were challenging each other in a game of arm wrestling, Warriors winning obviously. It caused Four to scream in rage. ‘’Can y’all shut up?’’ Wind asked, pointing to the sleeping form on the couch; Wild had fallen asleep not even halfway through the movie. ‘’Whoops,’’ Warriors said, slapping Four on the back of the head. 

____

Wild had a long day. Work took an extensive amount of energy out of him. So he always fell asleep almost minutes after he had set himself up to relax and watch either a series or a movie. 

The rest left him be or got a scolding from either Time or Twilight. 

That day was not today.

___

Legend was ready to pull his prank, ready for his sweet revenge and getting a laugh out of it. Of course run, because knowing his friend, he would run after him. 

Time looked up from his laptop when he heard soft footsteps and giggling behind him. Looking up, he saw Legend sneaking around with an air horn in his hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked. 

"Going to get my revenge," Legend said, giggling.

He tried desperately not to laugh. Double so when he saw his victim sleeping soundless on the couch. Time looked at him.  _ "Don't" _ , was the silent message, but Legend heeded no word to it and proceeded. 

Silence swept over the living room. 

Followed by the deafening sound of the air horn. 

Wild was awake in one second, saw Legend and jumped up to run after the laughing boy. 

Legend laughed at his triumph, already running. But instead of hearing footsteps behind him, he heard an "oh shit" and then a thud. 

\--

Time barely had any time to react when Legend held the horn close to Wild's face and let it go off. 

The long-haired boy stood up to run. 

He staggered

all the color drained from his face and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Oh shit," Time ran to break Wild's fall but got dragged down when he had managed to grab his arm. 

"What the fuck, Legend?" Four yelled. 

"I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Hyrule added. 

Legend felt like absolute shit. This wasn't the outcome he had hoped for. He just wanted to get his payback. But apparently it wasn't a very good idea to wake someone from a deep sleep. 

Time lifted himself off Wild. His knee hurt from hitting the floor, but that was not his main concern. Wild was lying between the couch and the coffee table. Somehow he didn't hit the table, which was good. "Wild!" Time yelled, slightly shaking his friend. 

"Is he dead?" Warriors asked, leaning over the couch. 

"You'll be if you stop asking stupid questions," Wind said. 

\--

_ "-ke up!" _

Wild felt someone shaking him ever so slightly. He wanted to shoo them away, but found he couldn't. 

_ "Come on now!"  _

That was Time and he didn't sound happy. Concern? Anger? Both? 

He felt something hard but soft under him.  _ Carpet.  _ His legs felt off, they were resting on a hard surface. 

Upon opening his eyes, he saw Time above him. He looked scared but relieved too. "Next time you plan on fainting, please tell me," were the first words that met him. Now it dawned on Wild that his legs were lifted up, resting on a chair.

"If you were inches off, you could've cracked your head open at the table," Time continued to explain. 

Still slightly confused, Wild looked around him and was about to sit up. "I'd rather have that you lay down for a bit."

Wild whacked his brain to remember what exactly had happened. It proved quite difficult.

"Pinky here decided it was a good idea to scare you with his air horn," Warriors chimed in. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he would pass out," Legend said. He stood off the side, still holding the air horn. 

"When Twilight hears of this, you better run, Leg," Warriors said. 

___

As if they were talking about the Devil himself, Twilight came in with the groceries. For a moment he just looked at the group.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked when his eyes landed on Wild. "We had an oopsie," Wild said.

Twilight was dumbfounded for a moment. He dropped the groceries. "An oopsie? That doesn't explain why you are laying on the ground," Twilight responded.

"Legend scared him with the air horn while he slept. He got up too fast and fainted," Warriors explained.

"Legend! What did I tell you about pranking people while they are sleeping?" Twilight said with a stern voice. He was all but pleased hearing what went down. 

"He got me too! I was dirty from all the whipped cream I got on me!" Legend yelled. "It doesn't make it okay! He could've been hurt," Twilight yelled.

Wild sat up, feeling less woozy and looked at Legend. "It's okay, Legend, I'm fine," he said. "And don't end Time for this please," he added to it, grinning.

"Y'all gonna be the death of me," Twilight said, grabbing the groceries and walked to the kitchen to put them away.

"Okay, who's down for a match of arm wrestling?" Warriors asked. "I will kick your ass," Four said. 

Time held out his hand for Wild to take. 

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't scare us like this again." 

Wild fell silent for a moment. 

"Wild, I swear to the Goddesses." 

"Okay, okay!" 

Time smiled. "Good." 

"I'll try, " Wild added. 

"You bitch!" he heard Twilight yell from the kitchen.

  
  



End file.
